Into
by MangoPirate
Summary: Axel and Roxas share a moment in the woods.  RokuAku drabble fic.


_Author's Note: There's no point to this at all, except that I wanted to write Axel and Roxas in an autumn setting and making out. Seriously. That's the sole reason this drabble exists. That, and I like Roxas being dominant, and I think that needs to be out there a little more. :P  
So, it's RokuAku, and it's basically "plot, what plot?" and a short little slice of life.  
Please don't be hatin' because of anything I just warned you about; you were warned, so if you read it anyway, that's no longer my problem!_

_

* * *

_

**Into**

Halfway up a mountain crowded with tall, knobbly trees, Axel was not entirely sure what he'd gotten himself into.

Yes, the wind was brisk and the air was cool and clean on the mountain, and much more fresh and crisp than any air he usually got to breathe. Yes, the smell of autumn leaves (and apples from somewhere nearby) circled him and gave him an extra boost of energy in the dry dustiness. And yes, the crimson and golden leaves exploded in frantic fall excitement all around him, erupting with warm colors and enticing him to kick up their crunchy, fallen brethren with every step.

But really, up a mountain?

The trek had not been his idea. Rather, his shorter, younger counterpart, Roxas, had awakened him early that morning with a rare ear-to-ear grin and a hesitant question: "Can we go for a hike?" Axel had been sound asleep until his friend had snuck into his room and thrown a pillow at him, but after a moment of confusion (in which Axel did his best to find a corner of haphazardly-strewn bedsheet with which to cover up his chest), he had agreed to the wild idea.

Roxas had chosen the world; Roxas had chosen the trail; now, Roxas led, skipping off ahead up the mountain and then turning to smile back at Axel as he waited for his taller companion to catch up. Axel was out of breath already, but when he glanced up at Roxas, what was left of that breath was momentarily taken away. The late afternoon sunlight filtered through the half-bare trees and caught in Roxas's blonde hair, and Axel, staring up at him from a few yards behind, couldn't help but smile back.

Roxas must have caught something changing in Axel's expression, because his own face fell and he said, "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Axel replied, too quickly. "No, nothing's wrong. Just catching my breath."

Roxas slid back down the slope to stand in front of Axel and peer up at him. "I guess we can stop here, then."

Axel frowned lightly. "I'm not that out of shape, I swear."

"It's fine." Roxas chuckled softly. "You came this far, after all." He stood on his tiptoes and reached up to tug on a stray red spike.

Axel blushed.

Roxas noticed. "You're sure nothing's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Roxas let go the piece of hair in favor of grabbing both of Axel's hands with his. He met the green-eyed gaze with his own of blue and smiled faintly once again. "So, do you like it up here?"

"Sure. It's great, but why'd you want to come out here?"

"To get away, you know? Just to get away."

Axel made a special attempt to look around at the trees once more, trying his best to keep his mind off of Roxas's hands squeezing his in that soft but meaningful way. However, for all his effort, he did not succeed, because just as he turned back to face Roxas, the blonde hopped up onto his tiptoes once again and met Axel's lips with his own.

Axel gasped deep within his throat and tried to grip Roxas's hands, but his friend (whose lips, Axel noticed distantly, were much softer than he'd ever imagined) had moved to tugging on the forest green button-down Axel had worn for the hiking occasion.

"Uh, Roxas?" Axel asked, nudging the blonde's lips away very gently. "Mind... telling me what you're doing?"

"I decided today was the day," Roxas breathed in reply.

"For what?"

"For showing you just what I think of you."

Axel opened his mouth to respond to that, but was cut off, before he could so much as utter a sound, by Roxas's mouth on his, and then by a startlingly powerful tongue. For being so small, Roxas packed a good deal of energy behind his movements, and Axel, completely taken aback by this, stumbled backwards and reached for Roxas to try to keep himself from falling over.

It didn't work.

The two tumbled into a drift of leaves, and Roxas sat up a little, elbows on Axel's chest, knees on either side of him.

"What a plan," Axel smirked.

"Hey, being on top of you already wasn't my idea. Blame that one on fate."

"You little sneak!"

"You know you like it." Roxas stuck his tongue out, then leaned in for a deep kiss.

Axel wrapped his arms around the small frame that straddled his body and silently thanked whatever had caused this happy, strange situation. He did like it. He liked it a lot. And so he didn't complain when fluttering, pale hands finally wrenched his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and began trailing beneath it, searching for any kind of reaction. (It didn't take long at all to find one.)

And he also didn't complain when Roxas began to grind his hips roughly against him. (Though he did moan, "Oh god, Roxas," once or twice.)

In fact, he had no intention of making any complaints at all, until Roxas suddenly rolled off of him and kissed him on the cheek. "That's all you get," the blonde whispered.

"What? Huh? Wait, why?" Axel sat up quickly. Red and gold leaves stuck out from his hair, and his chest and arms were covered in tiny, barely noticeable scratches from the rough edges of even more leaves. He blinked at Roxas in the confusion of interrupted lust.

"Hey, I can't be going all the way on a first date," Roxas smirked.

"Are you kidding me?"

Roxas threw an armful of leaves at Axel. "I've gotta leave you something to come back for!"

"So wait," said Axel. "Let me get this straight. You woke me up, dragged me halfway up a mountain, and knocked me over, all so you could tease the heck out of me and then leave me hanging?"

"Pretty much."

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"That's up to you. And maybe your hand."

"ROXAS!"

Axel burst into laughter and lunged for his companion, but the blonde was already on his feet. "Please, I'm not that easy to catch," he said. "You've gotta chase me first!" Giving an overly exaggerated wink, he took off hurrying down the slope, waving Axel's shirt like a banner over his head.

The redhead clambered to his feet and sighed. No, he really wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into with this one... but he planned to enjoy it.


End file.
